


In God's Name

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley decided to make their relationship official underneath the moonlight with the stars painted in the sky above their heads, God looking down in approval





	In God's Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Snow_Ninja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Snow_Ninja/gifts).



> Done as a Request! (feel free to request anything to me and I'll do my best)

"Shut up! My show's on!" 

Gabriel, albeit very confused and highly flustered by the Almighty's sudden outburst, stopped walking towards her and tried to peer over the shining to see what God was looking at. 

"My Lo-"

God held up a glowing finger, "Silence Gabriel, it's just getting to the good bit." 

"I'm sorry?" Gabriel took a step forward and could see Crowley and Aziraphale on the glowing screen in front of God's throne. "Lord, that is the Demon Crowley and the traitor Aziraphale." 

"Traitor? psh!" God chuckled, forming a box of popcorn, "I always wondered which one would propose to the other..." 

"Propose?" 

"Yes." God giggled like a child, "6000 years! Took them long enough!"

Gabriel was staring confusedly at the screen for a few moments longer but sighed and retreated leaving the Almighty to... whatever it was she was doing. 

*

What God was watching was something that was too great to put into words. Ineffable. In every sense of the word. She was watching the scene of Crowley and Aziraphale walking away from the Ritz one evening. 

 

"Angel?" 

"Yes, Crowley?" Aziraphale glanced to him as they walked back to the Bentley.   
Crowley bit his lip and paused. He stopped walking and stood there. Aziraphale also stopped walking but turned to the demon and furrowed his eyebrows together. 

"Is something wrong, my dear?" 

Crowley looked to the sky and smirked ever so slightly, "Have you ever thought about leaving London?" 

"Why would I do that?" Aziraphale asked with a small smile on his face, "You're here." 

"Exactly!" Crowley snapped his fingers. "Look, angel, I've been thinking.... long and hard. If someone was to offer- If someone wanted to ask-" Crowley sighed. He didn't have a clue on how to phrase this.

Aziraphale took a step towards Crowley and nodded to him, 'take your time'. 

Crowley smiled and took a deep breath. "Okay." He nodded back to him. "So, we stopped the apocalypse. Correct?" 

"Yes."

"Well," Crowley sighed deeply, trying to calm his nerves. "I kind of wanted to ask... if we could, erm, get a- If we could move together." 

Aziraphale smiled to him, his eyes twinkling. "Where would we go?" 

"Anywhere. I don't care. I just want to be with you." Crowley finally confessed. "I know I've asked so many times but I wanted to say it. I should have said it long ago."  
"I should have too." 

"When did you- You know?" 

"Figure out I loved you?" Aziraphale put a hand on Crowley's shoulder, taking his glasses off. Crowley didn't know what to say as his yellow serpentine eyes were staring into Aziraphale's. "Well, I think that I loved you since the beginning but I didn't really know that you felt the same until... you saved my books for me." 

Crowley smiled brightly, the pupils of his eyes dilated. "If I had said it then, would you have told me?" 

"Of course I would have." 

Crowley snaked his arm around Aziraphale's back. No one else was one the street and they were standing underneath a beautifully starlit sky, they were being watched of course, by God herself. Crowley looked deeply into the angel's eyes and his smile grew larger, he pulled the angel closer to him and kissed his cheek. Aziraphale eyes lit up, they sparkled in the stars. 

"Angel, could you live with me for eternity?" 

"Without a doubt." Aziraphale whispered as he placed his head on Crowley's chest. 

*

The angel and the demon moved to the countryside, more specifically to a cottage in South Downs. They weren't retired as such but since Heaven and Hell decided not to bother with them for the time being. 

Underneath a tree, they stood holding their hands as they placed a ring onto the other's finger. 

A light shone above them and they winced from the light. 

"Do you two pledge life to the other?" 

"I do." They whispered in unison. 

They grimaced as they heard God officiate their marriage and then cheer afterwards when it was complete. The light vanished and they were left alone. 

"Well, that was something." Crowley remarked as he held Aziraphale's hand, he was looking to the heavens. 

Aziraphale nodded in agreement. "Yes, it was rather. Do you think that this was part of the Almighty's plan?" 

Crowley tilted his head, glancing back to him, "Who knows?" He chuckled under his breath, "I have to say, Aziraphale, that I like the countryside." 

"Why would that be?" Aziraphale asked, intrigued by his  _husband's_ words. 

Crowley shrugged, "I don't know. It's peaceful, quiet... you're here. It's just perfect really." 

"I couldn't agree more, my dear." Aziraphale said as he moved closer to the demon. Crowley pulled him to his side, Aziraphale snuggled into him, smiling to himself. "This is nice." 

"It is." Crowley agreed, sighing contently. "You know, I'm curious." 

"What about, dear?" 

"Well... how come it took so long for us to say how we felt?" Crowley asked, pulling his arm further around the angel. 

"I don't know." Aziraphale giggled. "I'm just glad that we did." 

*

Back in Heaven, God cheered, clapping excitedly to herself. Herself, she had to love a slow burn... a really long slow burn that even included a sword that  _burned._ To say the least, God was rather pleased with herself. She couldn't have planned this better if she tried to. There was something about this... all of this... that pulled at her heartstrings. It merely showed that opposites attract. A demon and an angel... Wow, truly beautiful, spectacular, marvelous, jaw-dropping... Where was her thesaurus? 

She sighed happily, and snapped her fingers, closing the screen away. For now, she could pause. Take a break. Watch more later. For now, the couple were with each other which is more than what she could ask for. 


End file.
